From Maverick Hunter to Spirit Detective
by writer6886
Summary: After a battle with Sigma, X is thrown into the past where he meets Yusuke and the gang.
1. Death Of X

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

1) Death of X

The Year is 21XX. A large explosion hits as three robots move out of its way. A white robot with orange hair between two white spikes lands and blasts into the smoke with a flaming gattling gun. Landing next to him is a black robot with blonde hair holding a violet beam saber. Out of the smoke comes a large black metallic robot twenty feet tall nineteen feet wide. The left arm a large laser cannon the right was an arm like that of a compactor crushing all in its way. A tiny head at the top of the machine looked down with two piercing red eyes and wore a devilish smile. On the forehead was a red circle with four bronze spikes around it that glistened in the laser light. "Now after all these years I'll crush you and take control of this world."

"You've said that so many times Sigma and yet we still beat you." The Black robot said.

"Oh but this time I found the perfect body with no weakness. You've all tried your hardest and still you fail."

Sigma steps forward aiming his cannon at the two. Suddenly a small blast hits Sigma's arm. "As long as we are alive we have not yet failed." A dark blue robot with blue eyes steps forward.

"Well pretty soon X you won't be alive." Sigma says charging up the cannon up.

"Zero, Axl! Get away from here."

"Why? What are you going to do?" The black robot calls out.

"Don't worry about me Zero. I'll be fine. Now go."

Zero and Axl hesitantly obey and leave the area. Though Zero trusted X he fear X was in over his head. All three gave there best attacks and nothing seemed to pierce Sigma's armor. Now X says he can stop him alone tired and damaged as he was it seemed impossible for even him. However in the years that Zero has known X, X had always been able to beat the odds and Zero had faith he would do it again.

Sigma steps forward laughing loudly," You think you can stop me all on your own. My armor is indestructible." Sigma aims the cannon at X and charges it up.

"Perhaps", X says glowing by charging the giga crush, "But what would happen if the cannon back fired?"

Sigma's eyes widened at X's question. Unable to stop the blast Sigma fired as X launched the Giga Crush. The blasts collided as Sigma begins to explode along with the rest of his body. The explosion grows becoming more devastating the shockwave moves out then begins to implode bringing in the area around the battle.

After everything settles Zero charges in digging for X. Axl calls for back up then jumps in. Thirty minutes later a cleanup crew comes in and starts the search. The search lasted for hours but only the remains of Sigma's new body remained. Though Zero was asked to stay back he remained on the site digging for his friend. After hours of work a soldier called everyone stating he found something. Everyone runs over with hope that it was X.

To their dismay it was nothing but a chard arm of X from the elbow down. "Search the surrounding area. If we don't find anything within the hour I'm calling it a KIA." The head crew member called.

"What?" Zero now in red armor calls out. "X isn't dead. We aren't leaving till we find him."

"I know this is hard but we may have to face the fact that..."

"No!" Zero shouts grabbing the head member. "We will find him! We will!"

Axl places a hand on Zero's arm. "Calm down they'll find him. Let's go get you fixed up." Zero slowly released his grip then made his way to the medical truck waiting for good news.

One week later X is presumed dead and a funeral was held. The casket held X's arm, medals, awards, and items his workers and friends gave in honor. Signas and Dr. Cain gave the eulogy. Though many showed up Zero did not. Zero took X's death harder than anyone and refused to believe it. Though Axl wanted to share Zero's belief but he saw the proof that Zero denied. The explosion was so immense it was amazing that they even survived.

Though Axl knew Zero took X's death hard he wasn't sure if Alia was taking it harder. When Alia heard the news she went into a state of shock after coming to terms Alia broke down sobbing mournfully. They gave her time off hoping it would help but nothing changed. She always wore a traumatized look and whispered why. Axl wasn't sure what he should do when he was near her. Was he supposed to talk to her help her or give her space? Until he was sure he felt it was best not to approach her.

Alia had known X for a long time. She had joined the Maverick Hunters after the war with Repliforce. Her first meeting with X took her breath away. She had never seen a reploid like X before. X had a strange uniqueness about him that made Alia feel warm around him. Though she had these feelings she new she must remain professional, especially after what happened to Iris, Zeros ex-girlfriend. Iris went Maverick and Zero had to kill her. Alia didn't want to put X in that situation. Later on it was harder for her not to tell him how she felt. Alia started crying at the thought of how many times she could have told him and said nothing. "X. I can't be gone. I haven't told you I love you."

The funeral ended in tears many left others stayed for to show their respects. Though many understood X was dead no one knew how this would affect the future.

Present day. X lies in an ally scratched up sparking and an arm missing but still lightly breathing.


	2. Confusing Surgery

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Confusing Surgery

Keiko a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and soft hazel eyes was walking to Yusuke's house from school. Yusuke who had black hair and brown eyes was Keiko's boyfriend since she was fourteen. Now eighteen things were going great for as good as things could get. Yusuke was a spirit detective who every once in a while fought demons and super powered humans. She wondered long ago if this is a life she wanted. During a mission Yusuke was on Keiko was kidnapped and she saw the strength she gave him. Keiko realized how important she is to him and how much she loved him. It gave Keiko peace at mind that a case hasn't come up in a year. Yusuke had stopped all the demons bent on taking over the world. "Hello human hostage." Or so she thought.

A large grey arm grabbed Keiko and pulls her into an ally. Keiko tried to struggle free as her captures face came into view. The Demon was about 7ft and had a grey snout with black teeth dripping saliva. "Master Heiron wants me to bring you to him. Of course," He said looking at her strangely, "That was before I realized how beautiful you are." Moving his face closer to hers, his tongue slides out of his mouth towards Keiko.

Suddenly the Demon winced in pain as Keiko shot her foot between his legs. Keiko made dash for the street but was grabbed by the waste and threw deeper in the ally. "Now that wasn't very nice." He said moving towards. Keiko grabbed a metal trash can lid and slammed it hard against her attackers face. As Keiko moves in for another attack the demon knocks the lid out of her hand and smacks her to the ground. "You are beginning to annoy me." The Demon says angrily moving towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Keiko screams looking for a weapon.

Deeper in the ally X's blue eyes open at the sound of someone in trouble. The Demon grabs Keiko by the waste and pulls her close to him. "If you aren't going to be nice I'm going to have to teach to some manners."

"LET ME GO!" Keiko screams violently struggling.

The demon ignored her demands and just smiled. "She said let her go." A voice called down the ally. The Demons eyes widedened afraid it might be Yusuke or one of his gang. Out of the shadows came out a scratched up blue robot with the left arm looking like a gun pointed at the Demon.

Looking at the beat up robot the demon let out a boastful laugh. "You really think _you_ can stop me. Ha, you can barely stand let alone fight." The demon threw Keiko aside and stood tall. "I'll make a deal with you. Take your best shot free."

The robot smiled, "Sure thing." With that the robot shot above the Demon at a pole. The Demons mouth dropped as the pole fell into the mouth and straight through him. The demon falls with X on the ally way ground. Keiko realizing what happens takes out a radio disguised makeup compact and calls for help.

In the Spirit world infirmary X is in a hospital bed is being prepped for surgery. Outside Keiko is being asked many questions about her hero. Keiko does her best to describe what happened but she is still confused about who or what her rescuer is. Koenma, head of the spirit world and son of King Yemen, sends in the best doctors and engineers hoping to get some answers. Carefully the doctors and engineers remove what looks to be extra armor then opens the chest, arm gun, helmet, and left leg to get a better look at the damage and what to do about it. The arm gun was fine so the doctors decided to leave it alone for safety reasons. The left leg was sparking because of so many burnt, cut or loose wires. The chest had an Iron plate over where the heart should be. The head had wires and computer chips covering it. The head doctor looks at the engineer. "So what do we do?"

"We call a computer technician for the head. We carefully remove the iron plate and see what's under there. Find where the wires connect and repair them and wire tape them." The technician arrives promptly and begins to studies the head.

"I found the part of his brain that can shut him down. This way we can work without fear of him waking during surgery. The engineer does his best with the wires making sure nothing gets crossed. The doctor looks for the best angle to open the iron plate. The surgery was long and difficult. Everyone in the operating room had no idea what they were doing but new if they were to succeed they had to press on and pray for victory. The doctor works carefully at the plate finding the right opening. Removing the plate everyone covers they're eyes as a blue light shines brilliantly. A nurse leaves the room to get sunglasses so they could see what was shining. Looking carefully everyone finds a blue crystal where the heart was with a crack down the center.

"Get a jeweler in here to examine this thing." The surgeon called out. Quickly a mineral expert came in and studied the gem best as he could as everyone worked around him repairing wires, cleaning oil and battery acid and handling chips in the head.

"I've discovered what the jewel is. It's a new jewel found in Antarctica a month ago. It has high power energy greater than that of plutonium but a lot less harmless. Strange thing is that only Koenma and I knew of this Jewel. So how did this one get it?"

"If we can save him then we'll ask him. Do you have a sample of this gem?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Almost the same size too." The Jeweler retrieved the gem and everyone's work continued. As hours turned to days the operators managed to hopefully repair everything on the robot except the right arm.

After studying the interior of the robot they knew what to look for. "We're going to need a lot of high-tech equipment to rebuild that arm." The engineer said.

"Well, we could use its extra armor, and I know of a couple of items that fit the circuitry. Problem is we have to barrow from Koenma." The Computer technician replied.

"Koenma did say do what is necessary to repair him." The doctor stated.

Koenma had just finished the daily paperwork and the clearance work for their new guest. All the stamping and signing day after day gave Koenma headaches and cramps in the hand. Finally done Koenma gets up to relax his private room. This room held an Ultramasash chair that masseuses twelve different ways, a 30in cable TV with loud speakers and built in pizza maker, and a thirty flavor slushy making machine. Koenma couldn't wait to go and relax; watching his favorite show Everybody loves Ray. Taking out his private key Koenma opens the door. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Koenma's scream was heard throughout the mansion. Everyone outside the operating room who heard him wondered what happened. Those in the operating room knew. The technician "barrowed" everything in Koenma's relaxing room.

"Took him longer than I though." The Doctor said.

"He had a lot of paper work to finish." the engineer replied. "You know clearance, payment, the jewel, and other documents."

"If he finds out we tore up his relax room he'll demote us to sewage cleaner." The Tech said nervously.

"He gave us the order to do what it takes to revive him. We were just following orders." The Engineer said smiling threw his mask. "Plus I had someone clear any evidence that could lead him to us." Everyone work long and hard to rebuild the arm. If this robot was working to even half its potential everyone in the room would have something to be proud of. After finishing the arm the technician said a small prayer for success restarted the robot.

The Robot opened his blue eyes and looked around the unfamiliar areas. "Who are you, and where am I?" The robot asked confused.

Everyone in the operating room cheered and congratulated each other. Though they don't know how far they succeeded they knew they had done what seemed impossible. This robot was almost a pile of junk and held circuitry never seen before. But the Doctor, Technician and Engineer had brought the robot back to life. "We are glad for your revival, and I know you must have a lot of questions. We will take you to the one who will give you your answers." The doctor said smiling behind his mask.


	3. I know you all

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

I know you all

X was presented in front of a toddler wearing a blue outfit and a large blue hat stamping papers. X thought it odd for a child at two to be working hard at a desk rather than playing and having fun. Taking a breath the toddler noticed X in front of him. "Good afternoon I am Koenma leader of Spirit World. I know you must have alot of questions as do I. If I may permit I believe we should do this carefully you ask a question then I ask one."

"Why is a two year old doing working in a large building?"

Koema's face turned red. "I am not a two year old I am over a thousand years old!"

"Oh. Where am I?" X asked.

Calming down he answers,"You are in my office in spirit world. A world boardlining the human and Demon worlds. My question who are you?"

X's eyes lit up at the question. Their he stood infront of Koenma strong and tall. "My name is X. Maverick Hunter and leader of the 8th unit. Currant Rank SA" After stating official information X looks at Koema and asks,"How did I get here?"

Koema surprised at the current display answered,"You were bought here after saving an associates friend. She had called us and we rushed to get you to the opperating room. Where are you from?"

"I came from Hunter station HQ. Where are my friends?"

"Friends?" Koema asks raising an eye.

"Yes Maverick Hunter Zero leader of the 14 unit, and Maverick Hunter Axel stationed at HQ."

"I'm afraid I have not heard of these two so I have no idea of their location. Uh what is a maverick?"

"A maverick is a robot infected by a virus causing them for terrorist acts. I have to hunt them out and stop them. How well informed of the human world are you?"

"Being the son of Yemen I am informed by ever major event from the superbowl to the begining and ending of a war."

"Then why haven't you heard of us?" X ask confused.

"I don't know." Koema answered sadly. Then a though occured. It was a long shot but he knew he had to try."What year is it to you?"

X quickly looked up surprised at the question,"It's the year 21XX. Why?"

"I see. You have been thrown back in time for this is the year 2005 closing in to 2006. This would explain why I have never heard of you for you don't even exist yet."

"But how?" X asked in a state of shock.

"I was hoping you could answer that. What happend before you got here?"

X told Koema of the battle with Sigma. How he had a new body and how X told his friends to leave and that he would take care of Sigma once in for all. The clash of power between him and Sigma. Koenma this listened carefully to each word trying to make sense of everything. "What do you think?"

Koenma sighed then carefully replied,"I think that the power clash between you and Sigma caused some warp in time bringing you here. Since you are here we need to find you a disguise and a place to stay." Looking at Oger he orders for the Yurimeshi team.

Oger came back with six people two girls and four boys. Of the two girls one was the girl he saved the other had blue hair tied in a ponytale blue eyes and wore a pink Komono. Of the four boys the first three looked vaguely familer. The first was about 18 5'8" with black hair gelled back, brown eyes wearing a green suit. Next to him was about 19 6'3" with orange hair, brown eyes, held a goofy face and wore a blue suit. After that was the third who was eighteen 5'7" with long red hair and bright emerald eyes who wore a white suit with green lace on the edges. The fourth whom X had never seen was 4'3" with black and silver hair wearing a black robe.

"Everyone this is X."X This," Koema said pointing the girl in the Komono,"Botan are spirit guide. The girl next to her is..."

"Keiko Yurimeshi!" X cut in surprising everyone especially Yusuke. "And your Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suichi. I know you all."

"Hey, hold on, how do you know us." Yusuke yelled really confused.

"I've read about you in history. You Yusuke became a prize tournament fighter. Your wife became a fictional author writing about a young boy who fought demons. I've enjoyed her books so much."

"Thats all so great but we're not married." Yusuke said annoied.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just excited to meet one of my favorite authors."

"Hey how do you know me Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"You are know throughout history as a powerful general stopping terrorists through history until your retirement. Many of the maverick hunters still talk of you wishing you could be their for the fight against Sigma. And Suichi or Kurama as you call him became a world known botonist found a cure for cancer of all kinds."

Everyone stared in surprise at X and the knowledge he had told them. From the time Yusuke became Spirit Detective he had no idea what his life held. Now this robot knew everyones future except Hiei's. "What about Hiei? What do you know about his future?"

X stared at Hiei having no knowledge of him except that he was in a photo when Kurama was getting an award for his cure. What had bothered X then was that Hiei's face was their but no name in the photo. Kuwabara bursts out laughing,"Looks like Hiei was left out of the Yurimeshi hall of fame. Gee did you grow weak in your old age."

Hiei knocks Kuwabara across the room, "Did it occur to you that I enjoy my privacy so I stayed hidden."

"Ahem," Koenma Interrupted,"Well now that introductions are out of the way I am assigning you to Spirit Detective until we can find a way for you to return to your own time. Botan will take you to get clothes to fit in the human world. Keiko has her own place so you will be living with her as her body gaurd until we find out who tried to take her. Is that all right?"

"That will be fine." X replied.

"Hold on how do we know that he strong enough to protect her. I mean sure he may be a hotshot in his time but this isn't his time." Yusuke spoke up.

"Is it your fear for Keiko's that make you object or do you have other reasons." Hiei said smiling.

"Shut up what other reason would have to object than Keikos safety."

"Well if you don't trust his strenght why don't you test him."

"Fine I will If X doesn't mind?" Yusuke asked staring at the blue robot.

"I don't mind at all." X said staring back

"Good let me show you to the arena."


	4. Heroes Collide

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Heroes collide

Yusuke showed X to the ring and the both entered. Both stared hard at each other unsure of what to expect. X heard Yusuke was the top spirit Detective and Yusuke heard the same about X. This battle seemed to weird to X. For some reason X thought he was about to fight his equal. From the look on X's face he felt the same. Both shook it off and stood ready. Yusuke charged throwing his right fist forward. X blocks with left and moves right arm for an upper cut. Yusuke catches the punch with his free hand. X flips kicking Yusuke in the jaw catching him off gaurd. "How did you do that? I had a hold of your arm." Yusuke asked.

"Its easy when you have circular sockets." X answered spining his arm around.

"Must be quite handy." Yusuke countered

"It is." X shot back.

The two set themselves up ready to finish this match. This time both charged throwing their fists forward clashing in the center. The shock wave was so strong that everyone braced themselves. As the dust cleared a twister of energy changing all sorts colors had formed. It was something none of them had ever scene only X and Yusuke didn't seem to notice. In that moment Yusuke and X could see eachothers history reading it in their power.

Yusuke could see X being found and awaken to fight for justice. He saw Zero die and be revived. The new member Axl a young and spirited hunter fighting to make things right. Sigma and Lumine causing tranny only to have X and team stop him. But most importantly Alia a reploid held deep in his heart. Someone he cared for deeply but he never told.

X could see Yusuke a young 14 year old who didn't have much of a life throwing himself infront of the car to save a child. Returning to life a spirit Detective making life worth living. He saw many who threatened him such as Toguro and Sensui and how Yusuke fought for those he cared for. Deep in his heart was Keiko and many memories with her.

Both broke off with fire lit in their eyes. The two regained their charge colliding in the center both moving at high speeds neither making a hit. Both reading their movements like a book unable to make a hit or counter. The tornado spun harder and fatser feeding of the movements. Lighting began to shoot from the twister striking out all around them. The spectators took off for cover from the battle. X and Yusuke stop their battle and stood at a distance. Both powering up ready to end this fight and lauch thier most powerful attacks. Both aimed right at eachother and fired as two large blue balls of energy contacted in the center exploding on impact. The shock waves shook the whole place and the tornado fell. As the dust and smoke settled both X and Yusuke were breathing heavily. "It's a draw." They both said at the same time.

"Well well I must admit that was quite a show." Koenma said walking up. "Tell me do you know what happened in that battle." Both told Koenma their thoughts experince and feelings. "I see. Kienma said I beilieve thet the tornado was some anomoli caused by two equal heroes from different times colliding in battle. An anomli I have never seen only heard about in theory. I was honered to have seen such a rare sight." Then looking at Yusuke he asks. "So did X pass your test. Since he is as strong as you I would say he is over qualified don't you?"

Yusuke gave Koenma a dirty look,"Don't get smart with me diaper boy, and yea he'll do."

"Great!" Koenma said ignoring Yusuke's comment. "Now I believe Botan was goinging to set you up with a disguise."

"Follow me." Botan said cheerfully. X followed her into a room full of clothes. Checking X's size and and length. "Well you are kinda bulky but good news is its Autum so we can hide you fairly easy for the moment." Botan grabs a blue sweatshirt with a with hood. Large blue jeans and grey gloves. "Hear try them on and see how it fits." X took the clothes putting them over his armor. "A perfect fit no one will ever notice."

Botan showed X to the gang. Everyone had no comment at the moment. Keiko broke the ice saying "Why don't we take X out to see the city?" Everyone nodded in agreement and thought a night on the town would be good for them.


	5. A Night on the Town

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

A night on the Town.

Everyone took X around showing him around. They went to largest building in the city. There he saw everything the clubs, arcades, stores everything worth seeing. X went to Kuwabra's favorite place the arcade. "This is where I rule every game here has my name on the high score." Kuwabara boasted.

"Only because I grew up." Yusuke said.

"Shut up Yurimeshi." Kuwabara countered.

"I looks alot like the training facilities for new hunters." X said examining the game House Of Dead.

"You want play around against me?" Kuwabara asked.

X nodded and watched as Kuwabara placed a quarter in the machine and the game started. Kuwabara played harder as the game went on but X was calm throughout the whole thing as if he built the game. The Game ended with Kuwabara making a new high score. His cheers were soon silenced as game asked X to place his name at high score. X did so unsure of the meaning behind it. He turned to Kuwabara and asked,"Is this a good thing?" A ghost white Kuwabara nodded seeing X's score to a near perfect. "Are you alright? You look pale." X asked.

"Aw hes fine. this his way of showing his congrats." Yusuke answered.

"Well thank you." X nodded.

Kuwabara shook off his astonishment,"How about RC racing? I'm the champ at that game." X nodded as he walks over to the game. Sitting down he looks over the controls and soon understood how they worked. The game started and the two were off. Kuwabara took first right off as X was in back. Slowly and carefully X kept making his way closer to the front. X watched Kuwabaras actions until seeing his chance. X passes Kuwabara leaving him in the dust. Kuwabara tries to catch up but no luck. X makes first place with another near perfect score.

"Hey X have you ever played these games before?" Yusuke asks.

"No why?"

"Your practically an expert so I'm just curiouse."

"These games arn't anything compared to the training programs at the hunter base."

"I see." Yusuke replied.

"So what should we do now?"

"We could go dancing. I know this great place near the harbor." Keiko spoke up.

"Now that sounds like fun." Yusuke replied looking at Keiko romantically.

"I must agree." Kurama said.

Everyone but Hiei, Kuwabara, and X nodded in agreement. Following Keiko's directions they make it to the club in no time. It was a large beach house with many neon lights covering it. In blue neon lights was the clubs name, Habor Nights. Everyone walked in where they found a large table to sit and ordered something to drink. Waiting for the drinks Keiko and Yusuke got up and started to dance. Botan and Kuwabara soon followed them as the song Waiting for Tonight came on. X kept his eyes on Yusuke and Keiko as they danced. The two moved so smoothly and perfectly that everyone else stopped dancing to see the display. After the song was over everyone clapped in amazment for the two. Your Crying Shoulder came on and the Yusuke and Keiko held eachother so close and danced so smoothly that they seemed to float.

X's mind wandered to Alia. After the incident with Gate and Sigma the Maverick Hunters held a ball for their success and the survival of the human race. Zero didn't want to come but it was in his honor. X saw Alia wearing a long pink dress with white lacing and a red rose in center. He walk over to her and asked her to dance. Alia excepted and the two walked to the center of the floor. X was a little slow but Alia who seemed to have danced all her life helped X move on the floor."

"Hey!" Hiei called out bringing him back to the present. X looks around and finds Kurama dancing with a brunette leaving Hiei and X alone. "So what were you thinking about?" Hiei asks.

"A friend." X repied with a sad sigh.

"I didn't think robots fell in love?" Hiei asked.

"What makes you think I was in love?"

"I've seen that look plenty of times and read there minds to ensure it. You were in love with back in the future. "

X looks deep in Hiei's eyes curious about who he was and how he knew so much. "Can you read my mind?"

"No, But I've had a lot of experience reading emotions. So who was she?"

"Her name was Alia. She came aboard during are most desperate mission. Sigma reached a high tower and speard his virus all over the world. A space colony was about to crash into the earth and we needed to stop it. Alia guided us through each mission and helped us save the earth. She use to get discouraged at how little help she was. But I told her we could never get far without her. I had feelings for her but we kept are relationship mutual."

"Why?"

"Why the sudden interest in my romantic life. I mean what about you?"

Hiei took a long drink and replied, "What about me?"

"Are you in love with someone?"

"Hn." Hiei replied and walked away. X watched as Hiei dissappeared in the crowd wondering who he was and what was on his mind. Did he love someone or was he really just making small talk, and if he was why did he walk out in the middle of the discussion? Hiei reminded X much of Zero, silent and not good at showing his feelings.

"Hi. You want to dance?" A slim blonde asked X.

"Sure." X stood up and began to dance. The night lasted long and everyone but Hiei seemed to enjoy themselves. The night soon ended and Yusuke dropped Keiko and X off at her house. Yusuke kissed Keiko passionately then told X that she better be here the next day. X nodded and went into Keiko's house.


	6. Ninja Invasion

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Ninja Invasion

X entered Keikos apartment first to secure the place. X wasn't sure what to expect of demons He had many experiences with Mavericks but demons were different. X did a through check in each room. After checking the place he motioned Keiko to come in. Though he knew nothing about demons he swore that he would protect this woman. Keiko walked into the bathroom getting ready for bed as X look out at the stars remembering the incident with Lumine. A Purple reploid that had plans for earth. X had to go into Moon Base and stop Sigma when in reality it was Lumine pulling the strings. After the battle X stared into the stars as close as he was it was a wonderous sight after such a brutal battle.

Keiko came out wearing a pink night gown with red roses on it. "X I'm sorry I don't have another bed. But the couch is right there and I can get you a blanket." Keiko said kinda embarrassed.

X smiles at her embarrassment and replies,"That is kind of you but I don't sleep the way humans do. I'll just stay up and keep gaurd over you."

"Ok thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Keiko says going to her room. X begins to look for a chair to place infront of Keiko's room. Looking around X finds a picture Keiko and Yusuke at an amusment park. Keiko was in Yusuke's arms holding him tightly. Looking at another picture X saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing next to each other looking battle worn and smiling. X knew that feeling after every mission. X looked at the picture as sadness filled in him. X had a life in the future and friends that were probably wondering where he was.

X's mind wanderered back to after the incident with Gate after Zero appeared X talked to seriously talked to him. "Zero I'm glad your back. When we didn't find your body I was afraid you had died."

Zero smiled,"I can't die that easily my friend."

"This isn't a joke Zero. I'm serious. Ever since I've been found in that capsule you have been my best friend. The thought of you being dead scared me."

Zero's smile faded,"X I can't tell you I know what you went through, but I swear were no matter what happens, no matter where we go, I always have your back. Because best friends never truly die."

X's mind came back as he placed the picture down and continued to find the chair. Suddenly there was a tapping noise coming from the window. X cautiously walks to window to see a small bird at the window. Suddenly something come crashing through the window kicking X.

Keiko wakes up to the sound of the crash. Instinctively Keiko grabs a large wooden bat and waits by the door.

X stands up to see three ninja's one in red one in silver and one in black coming through the window. All three strared at X with deep red eyes. On the chest was the marking kill. X set himself in a stance ready for a fight and asks. "Who are you?"

The ninja in black points at X as the red ninja pulls out a katana and charges. X moves quickly to the left throwing the ninja behind him. The Silver ninja moves in to attack kicking X in the chest knocking him a few feet. Red quickly stands getting set to attack. Silver takes out his own Katana and puts X in a defensive position. As Red and Silver hold X back Black goes to look for Keiko. X moves swiftly to avoid a direct hit from the blades. Back to a wall X had nowhere to go. Red came forward bringing his sword down. X crosses his arms in hopes that the blade isn't tainted. The blade breaks apon impact of X's arms. X stands quickly ramming red knocking him back. Silver tries to slice X only to have him steal the blade from Silver. Red begins to throw ninja stars. X uses the blade to block and returns fire from his arm gun. Red takes a hard hit and is knocked into a wall. Silver takes a small blade out and attacks. X and Silver clash swords trying to make a solid hit. X not having much experience with swords was at a disadvantage. Silver locks his demon energy in the blade and cuts through his old sword leaving a mark on X's chest. X backs away as Silver contiues his attack trying to cut him down. As X is backed against a wall Silver thrusts the blade forward to finish him off. X kneels as the blade crosses his shoulder his arm gun raises as he blows a hole in Silver. X stands quickly to go search for the black ninja.

Black enters Keiko's carelessly as Keiko swings the bat breaking it against Blacks head. Keiko drops the end of the bat and slams herself into the ninja. Keiko makes a run for the door but Black grabs her from behind almost strangling her. "Such a beautiful women and yet so very deadly." Black whispers in her ear.

"Let her go!" X screamed his gun aimed straight at the two. His eyes carefully locking on to Black's visible head.

"What are you going to do?" Black said confident the robot would shoot as long as he held Keiko. He was dead wrong.

"This." X said firing his gun taking a chunk out of Blacks head killing him instantly. A few strands of Keiko's hair was singed other than that she was fine. X called Koenma to inform him of the incident. Twenty minutes later a clean up crew showed up. Thirty minutes later Yusuke showed up.

"I heard Keiko was attack again is she going to be ok?"

"I'm fine Yusuke. X did his job well."Keiko replied.

X smile looking down at the remains of Keiko's bat. "Well I can't take all the credit. Keiko gave the black ninja a hard hit with her bat."

"Thats my woman." Yusuke said giving her passionate kiss.

An ogre walks up to Keiko,"We cleaned up the mess and cleared the two bodies."

X's eyes widened,"What do you mean two their should be three."

The orge looks over the paper, "Nope we only have two. A black ninja and a silver ninja."

"Then where did the red one go?" X asks allowed.


	7. Villain's Obsession

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Red enters an abandoned building by the harbor. "Well do you have her?" A voice called in the darkness. A light came on revealing a 6ft demon with a falcon head and long silver wings called Awssir. Behind him was his henchmen, a tall lizard demon called Sirun eight feet tall with buldging muscle, and ice demon 5'8" with long spiky blue hair and cold blue eyes called Arctus. "Well do you?" The Awssir called out.

"N-no mister Awssir. A blue robot was at her house and over took all of us I am the only one who escaped."

Awssir walks over to red and says,"Wrong you were the only one." With that Awssir's left wing slices the ninja's head off. "A blue robot. Insn't that what you said when my first attempt to capture Yurimeshi's woman was tharted Roken."

A small worm like demon came out of the shadows replies,"Yes but the robot was a wreck. Koenma must have fixed him if he was able to stop those three ninja's."

"It seems we need to change our strategy. Call my sister we need her help."

"I think we should back off until we know more about this robot." Sirun said.

Awssir throws his fist into Siruns face knocking him to the ground. "I have wait far to long to get hands on the Pheonix heart." Awssir calms down and looks at his group. "We are nothing more than a group of D to C demons. We all tried in the tournament and lost. With the heart we can rule not only demon world but also human and spirit. But to achieve our goals we can't wait and let fear hold us back." Awssir walks out of the room leaving his henchmen to talk.

"Ever since the tournament he's been obbsessing about that heart." Arctus said helping Sirun up.

"What does that heart do anyway?" Sirun asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it a ruby in the shape of a large heart. My best guess is he plans to by power."

"So why are we here. We have no idea whats going on so why don't we leave."

"Because there is something about it and I want to know what." Arctus says to make the call.

Awssir looks out the ocean with cold eyes. His memories float to the tournament where Yusuke defeated him in the preliminaries. A human knocked him out of the tournament. It didn't matter that Yusuke was the heir of Riazen. He was still a human and had no buisness being in demon world. Yusuke had changed many of the demons opinions of the humans and there importance. He even changed the opinion of Yomi who had hoped to rule all realms. Awssir looks in the sky and screams. "I swear apon all the stars in the heavens I will have that heart and rule all realms!"


	8. Answers

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Please Reveiw

Answers

Keiko went to college the next day where she would be gaurded by her classmates Kurama and Kuwabara. X and Hiei were in Spirit world training for the next battle. Yusuke went to see Demon Intelligence for answers about the attacks on Keiko. The two ninja's found at the scene were identified by Hiei as hired hunters. Hiei stated that some of there group were sent to hunt him. Though not very strong they were well skilled. The question was who hired them. Yusuke got permisson to pass through the Kaiki barrier and enter Demon world. As he passed through his mind wandered to when the barrier was returned. Yusuke was stoked when the barrier fell and demons and humans could attemp to live together. Unfortunately the Kakai barrier was returned with ten moths since it fell because of two major incidents. The first was the Rontos incident. A human hunter with extrodinary spirit energy got bored with hunting animals. Rontos heard of demon world and decided to hunt them for excitment. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ask by Yema to temporarily come back to stop Rontos. The two heroes reached Rontos just after he defeated Hiei. The battle was long and seemed unending but evetually Rontos was defeated and locked away in Spirit world. The second incident was when Yusuke was reinstated as Spirit Detective. A demon called Erimac created an army beleiving humans and demons can't live together decided overthrow Enki. Yusuke and friends joined the battle and Erimac was killed in the battle. Because of these two incidents the barrier had to be reinstated.

Yusuke made his way down the hall and stopped at the door labled Information. Yusuke enters seeing a short green gnome sitting at a large oak desk filling out papers. "Hey I need information!" Yusuke screamed nearly scarring the gnome to death. Papers were flying threw the office at the gnomes surprise.

"Ever hear of knocking?" The gnome screamed. The gnome was about Hiei's height with thin glasses and a long white beard. After Yusuke finished laughing at the mess he made he help gather the papers.

The gnome roughly takes the papers from Yusuke and asks, "What kind of information are you looking for?"

"Keiko, my girlfriend, was recently attacked twice. Once by a light weight demon and then by a group of skilled ninja's. I was wondering if you might know who might want to harm her or me."

The gnome stared at Yusuke then looks over his papers. Finally finding the one he want the gnome states"Actually we have recently lost a falcon demon named Awssir who's been planning some sort of take over. Our hunters said he managed to cross the barrier and thats when we lost him."

"I see."

"You might reconize him. According to his profile he fought you in the preliminaries of the Demon tournament." The gnome showed Yusuke his picture that didn't help any.

"I knocked alot out of the preliminaries rather quickly so I can't say he rings a bell. Have any idea what he wants?"

"According to what we found out he want something called the Pheonix heart and complete control. Other than the fact he is a C class he is a complete mystery."

Yusuke thank the Gnome and left. On his way out Yusuke decided to visit his fathers grave. Yusuke brought Keiko to Raizen's grave once telling her that Raizen was one of the main reasons he came back to her. Raizen didn't want Yusuke to make the same mistakes he did and that Yusuke shouldn't wait to tell Keiko that he love her. Yusuke stood over Raizen's grave,"Hey dad whats going on?" Yusuke told Raizen about the recent events with X the attacks on Keiko and the stunt he pulled on the gnome. Yusuke stops talking and wonders if Raizen and his love are together finally. Yusuke remembers Raizen telling him of his love and not to follow his mistakes he did. Yusuke was sure Raizen and his love were happy as he and Keiko were happy. Yusuke left to pick something important up for Keiko.


	9. Confession

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Confession

X enters the gym room where Hiei was training his heart out. His eyes with filled with confusion that had been their since they talked the night before. X figured Hiei was in love with someone just never admited it. Having Hiei around felt that he was with Zero. The two seemed so much alike it was funny. "So are going to tell whats bothering you or are just going to keep it bottled up." X calls out leaning on the doorway.

Hiei stops and turns to X. His eyes cold and vicious. "Who are to tell me somethings bothering me!"

"You look like somethings bothering and you have the same attitude as Zero. Training your heart out especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I hardly know you and you expect me to tell you whats in my heart?"

"You brought the subject up yesterday you just didn't finish it."

Hiei looks deadly at X then consided. "Yes there is someone I love. I've loved her for a long time just never told her. After the tournament for Demon King I stayed trying to deny my feelings but eventually I came back."

"Who is she?" X asks with great interest.

Hiei looks away and quietly says,"Botan."

X stares at Hiei unsure of what to say. From what he heard Hiei had been with the gang for about four years. Hiei has had plenty of chances to tell her. Finally he breaks the silence."You know being stuck here maybe never to see Alia again I regret not telling her my feelings. I swear if I make it back I will tell her. Don't follow my mistake. Botan is down the hall go and tell her."

"What if she rejects me. I have not been the most loving around her. Infact most of the time I scare her away."

"You hide your feelings. So what. You have to tell her not for your sake but for hers to. What if she has feelings for you and afraid to tell you."

Hiei stares at X then nods.

Botan walks to the front of Koenma's door seeing no one at the secretary desk. Next he heard giggling in Koenmas office. Botan had a strange feeling. Julien the normal secretary was never a fan of Koenma and rarely went into his office. Botan knocks on the door to get answers. "Come in!" Koenma calls out. Botan enters seeing a falcon demoness with long silver hair and metallice blue wings. Her eyes were a deadly green as she stares at Botan. "Ah Botan, what brings you hear today."

"I came to give you the report about the group that attacked Keiko." Botan replies her eyes not leaving the Demoness. "Who is she?"

"Ah you mean Shausta. She is here to replace Julien." Keonma aswers smiling at the demoness. "She is so great to have around. A big help and coversationist."

"Where is Julien?"

"She has a killer cold." Shausta replies with a cruel smile. The putting her hand out she says. "I'll take that report."

Botan hesitantly give her the report. The leaves giving the demoness another look. Just after leaving an explosion hits the room. Botan quickly runs back to the office only to see Shausta with a lizard and a humanoid demon carring a struggling Konma. "Release him Botan orders taking out her ore ready to fight.

"I'll deal with this." Shausta says. Looking at the ceiling Shausta screams bringing bringing it down on Botan buring her.

X and Hiei run in only to see them escape. Hiei looks down to see Botan buried. Fear coursed through Hiei's body as he and X run over throwing off the debree. Eventually they find her body only for Hiei to notice Botan wasn't breathing.


	10. Hiei's Heartfelt Wait

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Hiei's Heartfelt Wait

Hiei and Botan were alone in a golden field. Hiei gave Botan a bouque of beautiful flowers,"These are for you." Hiei said blushing.

Botans eyes lit up with surprise and happiness at the bouquie as she takes them gratefully. "Thank you Hiei they're lovely." Botan embraces Hiei tightly. Botan lets go as Hiei looks down. "Hiei whats wrong?"

Hiei sighs and starts to replie,"Botan I have a confession. I love..." Looking up at Botan Hiei see her face replaced with a skull. "Botan!" Hiei yells out as she begins to faded. "Botan!" Hiei wakes up in a cold sweat next to Botans hospital bed where he has been for the past two days.

Outside of Botan's room the rest of the gang was waiting,"Hiei had another nightmare." Kurama said.

It's been two days since the attack and nothing has asked. Julien was found in her home frozen to death and pass code taken. Hiei hadn't slept well ever since Botan was attacked. Botan received heavy damage from the demon Shausta. When Hiei found her she wasn't breathing her chest was crushed and internal bleeding. The surgical team did all they could for her but could nothing for her coma. Genki brought Yukina, an ice demon and Kuwabara's crush, over to heal Botan but even her powers failed to be any use. X explained what Hiei was going to tell Botan just before the accident and why he was acting so strangly towards Botan. This news came to quite a shock to everyone but it soon passed with sadness.

Yusuke stared out kind of understanding what Hiei was going through. Keiko has been through so much since Yusuke became Spirit Dective that he fears for her life every second of every day. If Keiko was in Botan situation it would be him next to the bed instead of Hiei. But what made this worse for Hiei was that he never told Botan how he felt. Hiei's mind must be swirling with regeret of not telling her.

Hiei stepped out of Botan's room seeing everybodies face look at him hoping to hear some news. "Just need to get a drink." Hiei slowly walks to a vending machine ordering a bottle of water.

"No change?" Kurama asks behind Hiei.

"No." Hiei repies his head down. As he reenters Botan's room.

"He's taking it hard." Kurama says returning to the group.

"He has a right to." Yusuke said out loud. "He was going to confess his love, something that he never has done before, and now she is in the hospital with an unkown diagnosis. Not to mention Hiei can't get his revenge because there been no call. So yeah I think he has a right to taking hard." Everyone held there silence at Yusuke's comment. Yusuke was right Hiei did have the right to take it hard. No could even phathom what was is Hiei's mind.

"Well someone needs to talk to him." X spoke out. "We can't just leave him in this state. Hiei his dying with grief and all were doing is sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Hiei likes being alone. It what he's use to." Kuwabara replies.

"No X is right. Someone needs to talk to Hiei." Kurama walks into Botans room where he finds Hiei sitting by Botans staring at her face. "Hiei?"

Hiei quickly turns his head surprised to see his friend. "What do you want?" Hiei snaps.

"Lets take a walk. It'll do you some good." Hiei looks at Botan promising he will be back soon. Spirit world had a beautiful day out as the two friends took their walk. "X told us about what you were going to tell Botan." Hiei held his silence staring into the ground. "I don't know what you going through but..."

"Thats right you don't!" Hiei yells cutting Kurama off. "I have no idea what could happen to Botan and I never told her how I feel about her." Hiei looks back at the ground. "And now I might not get the chance."

Kurama stops and gives his friend a shocked look. Suddenly it all made sense what Hiei was going through it. Hiei was afraid of Botan leaving and not hearing his confession and an answer. "Hiei!" Kurama calls out. Hiei stop and looks at his friend. "Tell her now."

"What?" Hiei calls out angerily.

"You heard me, tell her now. Your afraid you won't tell her at all. Tell her now she may not answer but she may hear you."

Hiei stares hard at his friend seeing how sincere he was. Hiei nodded and went back to Botan's room not saying a word to anyone. Standing over Botan's bed Hiei kneeled down and took her hand. I have wait too long to tell her, Hiei thought. Shallowing hard Hiei began,"Botan I don't know if you can hear me but I have a confession. I love you. I know I have done things to show the opposite but every threat, every dark look, every cruel word I said was my way of showing you my affection. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid you would reject me. And now I might have told you to late."

Hiei gave Botan's hand a light squeeze and was about to let go when Botan's hand gripped Hiei's."Do you mean it?" Botan whispers. "Do you love me?"

Hiei's eyes lit up at the sight of Botan awake. "Yes I meant every word."

Botan brings Hiei closer to her and says,"I love you too." Giving Hiei and powerful passionate kiss.


	11. Ransom

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this story to Our loving father the Lord God.

The Ransom

Hiei was in Botan's bed making out with her when suddenly the door opens and Kuwabara walks in. Hiei and Botan break their kiss to see Kuwabara staring at them. "Hiei what are you doing on Botan?" Kuwabara screams. Soon after that everybody bursts into Botan's room to see what Kuwabara meant. There in the room Hiei was sitting next to a fully awake Botan. Everyone floods in asking Botan question like how long has she been awake, how did you wake, what happened between her and Hiei?

"Everybody out!" A heavy female voice called out. Turning there heads they all see a hefty dragon demon in a nurses uniform. "You all know the rules only two at a time."

Keiko protests,"Botan just woke after sleeping for two days. Were all excited to see her awake."

"I don't care two guest in a room at a time!" The nurse said slamming her tail down. Everyone left giving there relief she was going to be fine. Hiei kissed Botan farewell as he also leaves the room.

Outside the room Hiei knocks Kuwabara in the head screaming,"Why did you just burst in like that?" At that moment everyone just stops in there tracks. There faces reveal horror as they all begin to remember something important. "What!" Hiei yelled.

Yusuke stares straight at Hiei."A tape with the ransom has just come in. We sent Kuwabara to get you."

Everyone goes to a televsion in hospital and begins to play the tape. A falcon demon appears. Behind him was Shausta, a large lizard, and an ice demon all surrounding a tied up Koenma. "Greetings I am Awssir. My sister has captured Koenma and if you want him back here is what I ask. In an Incan Temple in Brazil there is a hidden ruby. This ruby is heart shaped thus taking the name The Pheonix Heart. If you want Koenma back bring the heart to the former Saint Beast castle in three days." The tape went blank leaving everyone with questions of the ruby. It seemed strange that most demons wanted power over riches. What bearing did this ruby have? If they were to risk there lives on such an object then they must know the history behind it.

Keiko and Kurama went to the college while Hiei and Yukina went back to check on Botan. Kuwabara and Yusuke trained for the mission. X stood outside the ring watching the two battle. Suddenly X felt anothers presence and quickly turns around. There stood Genki with an unimused look. "Yusuke said alot about you, however he failed to mention how jumpy you are." Genki walked next to X and sat down. "Amazing. I've known Yusuke since he was fourteen and it surprises me how he has grown in strength, age, and maturity. I have to admit I didn't think he would even grow this much."

X looked down a Genki and sat next her. "What was Yusuke like when you first met him?" X asked staring at the two fighters.

"A lot more cocky and short tempered. In his outward appearence he hasn't changed he has changed alot inside. He thinks more about what he does and carefully plans out a fight. No matter how hard he hides his maturity you can tell how really grown up he is. How much do you know about Yusuke?" Genki asks her eyes still locked on the battle.

"Everything. When we fought our minds linked. We saw eachothers past felt eachothers emotions we know everything about eachother. I just wanted his teachers view of him."

"We've found some information that might help!" Keiko runs in yelling. "It was hard to find but it says here that an Incan warrior went hunting and shot down a large red bird leaving fire in the sky. When the bird landed it was set a blaze leaving nothing but a heart shaped ruby."

"So this ruby were going after is actually a pheonix heart?" Yusuke asked out loud.

"What every became of the ruby? I mean wouldn't it have been taken to Spain with Pizarro." Kuwabara asked.

"Apparently it must have been hidden or taken by someone else." Kurama replied. "Either way we need to get that ruby if we are to save Koenma."

"I'll go get Hiei!" Kuwabara states running with a funny look in his eyes.

"He just wants an excuse to see Yukina." Yusuke said shaking his head lightly. "Well we better prepare for what might a wait us."


	12. Temple Secrets

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this story to Our loving father the Lord God.

Temple Secrets

The five warriors stood outside the large temple curious where the ruby was. Arceologists and advetures alike have searched this temple and haven't found it so how were they suppose to find it? It took everyone awhile for them to leave Keiko not wanting leave Yusuke's arms. Keiko had a strange feeling about what the were getting into. Kuwabara gave his famous honor speech of how he will get that ruby and save Koenma to prove his love for Yukina. Hiei and Botan also didn't wan to leave eachother just after they confessed their love. Kurama and X waited by the portal waiting for the lovers to finish saying goodbye then entered the portal. Now here they were not sure how to enter the temple.

"Hey X do you know anything about this temple? I mean anything passages or something?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I can't really say I know much about this area. I'll try to scan the area." X's eyes glow blue as hes scans the exterior attempting to find a pathway. Scaning the tunnel X searchs for anything out of the ordinary. At the end of the path stood a painting of a Pheonix with a ruby in the center. Suddenly a fireball flies out of the painting at light speed flowing through the temple halls and strikes X sending him flying a mile back.

"X!" Yusuke screams in horror as he rushes after him. Yusuke eventually finds X at the end of a three foot crater. "X can you hear me?" Yusuke ask worried.

"I think we put too much fuel in the engine." X said with a dizzy look on his face.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief and let X relax before he could tell them what happened. X told everyone how his scanners picked up the drawing and what happened after that. "I mean it shot out at such a speed it caught me off gaurd. That painting should hold the ruby somewhere."

Everyone looks toward the temple now afraid of the secrets within it. "We must be cautious once we enter." Yusuke said.

Hiei went in first unafraid followed by Yusuke then the rest. Making their way through the temple they notice alot of bird shape markings and flames carved in the stone. It seemed that this whole temple was built for that ruby alone. Following the path X showed them they eventually found the painting. "Hiei, Kuwabara anything special you can tell about this painting." Yusuke asked. Both stare at the painting hoping for some answer. Hiei nodded negative but Kuwabara just kept staring until a flame lashed out connecting to his forehead. Yusuke started forward but was stopped by Kurama who saw Kuwabara in a trance. Kuwabara walks up to the painting but then through it dissappearing.

Kurama was cautiosly walks up to the painting a place his hand on the painting. Slowly his hand sinks into it Kurama eventually walks through. Everyone else hesitates then Yusuke walks up to it. Suddenly Kurama pops his head through making Yusuke scream. After calming down Yusuke yells,"Kurama are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kurama looks down hiding his grin at Yusukes reaction,"I found where painting leads. Appearently leads into a different temple." Kurama pulls his head back in and waits for the rest. Everyone entered the painting and were in a dark temple. Old spider webs were everywhere and dust covered the floor.

X looked around. "Where is Kuwabara?"

As if que Kuwabara charges the four members spirit sword in hand. Everyone dodges the attack and regroup not sure what is going one. Kuwabara turns around his eyes ablaze. "I am the first of five guardians who protect the Pheonix Heart." Kuwabara said coldly raising his blade to attack.


	13. Guardians

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Sarah.

Gaurdians

Kuwabara charges the four attempting to make contact only to fail again.The four regrouped to discuss a plan. "So whats the plan?" X asks.

"Apparently Kuwabara is possed. My guess is we knock whatever is in him out." Yusukes says charging. Throwing his right fist forward knocking Kuwabara into the wall. "He should be back to his old weird self now."

"Guess again!" Kuwabara stands quickly and returns the punch. Yusuke is thrown straight into the opposite wall. Yusuke stands amazed at Kuwabara's increased strenght. Kuwabara charges sword aimed at Yusuke. Hiei jumps in between the two blocking Kuwabara's attack and upper cuts him knocking Kuwabara 5ft up and landing hard on the ground.

"Everyone stand back. I'll handle this!" Hiei orders as Kuwabara gets up and prepares himself. Hiei and Kuwabara stare hard at eachother in a stand off. Blades in their hands they set themselves into attack position. The two charge at amazing speed and clash in the center. With lighting quick skills the two swing their blades in hopes of making a critical hit on the opponent. Streams of metal and spirit energy fly through dark as the two heros battle eachother. Hiei slips and takes a slice across his chest. Staggering back Hiei clutches the deep wound. Hiei realizing that with Kuwabaras increased abilities the only way to stop this thing was from the inside. Removing his bandanna Hiei stares straight at Kuwabara with his Jagan eye clearing the darkness with its bright light. Kuwabara and Hiei soon pass out as the temple returns to darkness. Hiei finds himself in a large space and begins to walk around looking for something in perticular. Hiei finds memories many of Kuwabara's, victories and friends. Enter Kuwabara's fantasy section Hiei finds Kuwabara with Yukina. Kuwabara is in a large field running up to Yukina. Confessing his true love and asking her to marry him. Yukina accepts falling into Kuwabara's kissing him passionately. **"I'LL KILL HIM!" **Hiei shouts.

"Now now, you don't want to do that. You'll miss him to much."

Hiei turns to see a creature covered in flames 5ft tall with eyes black as coal. "Who are you?" Hiei asked in a cold voice.

"I am the first gaurdian. Your friend here made the perfect host to attack you, spacious to. This was my purpose to infect one who came through and use them to eliminate his companions. I must admit I didn't expect anyone to enter the hosts mind. It has been a while since I've had to fight,"The gaurdian said getting ready to attack. The flame figure charges launching fire at Hiei.

Hiei easily dodges each attack. "You want see how to really use fire!" Hiei shouts as a black flame covers his right fist. Hiei charges shouting,"Fist of the mortal flame!" Covered in black flames the gaurdian is thrown back landing hard on the ground. The creature stands eyes wide as Hiei advances, "Double fists of the mortal flame." Hiei through punch after punch hoping to free Kuwabara.

"Enough!" The creature yells surrounding himself around Hiei in an attempt to turn him into ashes. Hiei's Jagan eye beins to glow to shield him from the heat. Gathering spirit energy Hiei punches through the flame wall the tatoo of a black dragon on his left arm begins to come to life.

The black dragon turns into black fire swallowing his arm. Hiei holds his left arm up and shouts, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Out of the fire forms a dragon that collides with with the gaurdian incinerating him. Hiei and Kuwabara wake up surrounded by their friends wearing worried faces. "How is Kuwabara?" Hiei asks looking at him seriously.

Kuwabara looks around with a confused look in his eyes, "Where are we? Where is the temple? Why is it so dark? Why does my jaw hurt?"

"I think Kuwabara is back to his strange self." Yusuke said grinning at his lost companion.

The five were walking down the hall hearing Kuwabara complain about being possed. After Kuwabara was told he had been possed Kuwabara had been complaining non-stop claiming that he would get revenge for the gaurdian using him. Kurama and X did their best to ignore him unlike Yusuke and Hiei who wanted to knock Kuwabara's jaw out. Entering an area with a small bridge they see a figure in the center. "Greetings I am the second gaurdian." Flames lit the area making it better to see. On the bridge stood a spainiard battle suit. Iron black body armor, red pants cutting off at the knees and contiuing down with white socks, black shoes,steel helmet, and brown gloves holding a saber. The armor held everything it need for battle of that time except a soldier. There an empty armor stood ready to fight. "This is a narrow bridge there for only one fighter at a time can come to battle me. Now choose who dies first." The armor asks.

"I am!" Kuwabara yells confidently. "I'm no one's puppet. I won't be controlled again! Spirit Sword!" A glowing orange sword appears from his hand.

"So you were the first gaurdians puppet. My he really must have left a mark on you." The armor said smuggly. Enraged Kuwabara charges swinging his sword. Armor blocks skillfully using a form of various fencing techniques. Everyone else could see that Kuwabara was completely out classed. He was fighting out of anger foolishly making advances and leaving himself open. Kuwabara swings the blade down as the armor backs away then moves in placing his saber on Kuwabaras throat. "Pathetic. I could easily end your sorry life here and now. But it has been so long since I've had a fight so I'll give you another chance." Kuwabaras rage disappears as he stands and watches his opponent carefully. Armor attacks swiftly pushing Kuwabara back.

Kuwabara with a victorious smile quickly moves back and yells "Sword get long!"

The blade stretches out aiming straight for the center of the armor. The Armor moves left as the blade passes. "You missed." The Armor says triumphantly as he charges to end the duel. With his blade inches from Kuwabara the amour stops suddenly. Its helmet tilts down slighlty as if looking down only to find Kuwabara's sword was sticking out of the chest plate. "How, how did you..." The armor ended his sentence unable to finish the question."

"I can manipulate my sword to do many things. So when it missed I made it turn around for a second shot. Looks like it worked and now to finish this." Kuwabara powers up his sword grows as spikes begin to poke out of it. The armor screams in pain as the sword streches out through him. Suddenly Kuwabara puts all his energy into the sword making it explode decimating the armor. The dust settles but the hall returned to it darkness. X uses his night vision and carefully guides everyone across the bridge. Everyone hurries across the bridge at the sound of it cracking. The bridge's cry settled but no one knew how long it would be before it's last cry was heard. Everyone rushed into the next room to handle their next challenge.

Inside the room brown and green vines covered the walls of the entire room from one tall, lush, green tree connected to the far end of the wall. Kurama who was great with plants walks up to the tree and looks at it closely. Kurama was curious at how the tree was staying so green even though it didn't have water or sunlight to give it life. Staring at the tree Kurama notices a face carved at the top of the truck. The face was that of an old man sleeping. Kurama was amazed at the design carved in the tree. The carving held wrinkles under the eyes and cheeks and a long beard reaching halfway down the trunk. The face was so life like Kurama couldn't help but stare. Suddenly the eye's of the face open surprising Kurama making him fall back. "I am the third guardian!" The tree roars in an old heavy voice. "May the one who fights with the mind over power come forth!" Kurama stands not realizing the consequences. "I have a challenger! Tell me your name brave red haired warrior." Kurama realizes that he had volunteered for the challenge by being closer than the others.

"My name is Kurama." He annouces bracing himself for the challenge ahead.

"Come forth!" The tree commands. "On the wall is a code." The tree says removing some branches from a wall. "Fill out this code and the door will open. Know this many have tried to solve this puzzle and many have failed." Kurama confidently walks up the wall and finds the picture that led them here in the first place. Underneath the picture is some writing Kurama didn't understand. Staring at the writing for a few minutes Kurama begins to see it transform into japanese. Kurama reads the passage out loud. "Pheonix heart shot by a warrior ending its flight. To pass throught the wall match the picture to the passage." Kurama stares at the picture wondering what it meant. There the pheonix was drawn into the picture its heart in the center. Kurama places his hand on the left side of the picture to see that the sand is loose. Kurama reads the passage and looks and the picture one more time. Kurama braces himself as takes out a rose from his pocket he draws an arrow in the ruby. As soon as he finishes the ground begins to shake as the wall infront of him opens. "You have passed! May you survive the other challenges!" The tree moans as everyone walks through.

"Two more gaurdians left. I wonder what they will be like?" X ponders. Everyone besides Yusuke and himself have fought a guardian. Who would take the next one and what powers would they posses?

"Well whatever they are like we can handle them." Kuwabara says confidently. X smiles knowing Kuwabara was right. They had dealt with the last three pretty well so whatever the next two were like they could handle them.

The five reach the forth room all stunned at the sight around them. Wall to wall were clean bones of humans and demons. Everyone but Kuwabara walks into the room careful not to step on the bones. X looks around wondering where all these bones came from and why they were here. "Anything?" X shouts.

"Nothing!" Kurama replies.

"Same here!" Yusuke calls.

"Nothing!" Hiei also answers. The four wait for Kuwabara to answer.

Everyone looks to the entrance and find their comrad missing."**Now** where is Kuwabara?" Yusuke calls out. At that moment Kuwabara is screaming in the air landing in a pile of bones. Everyone runs to Kuwabara checking to see if he was alive. Kurama checks his vitals and nods that he is alive. "What did this to him?" Yusuke ponders. Yusuke get his answer as a giant scorpian made of skeleton bones lands infront of them. Its claws spread out knocking Hiei and Kurama out of the way. Yusuke readies his spirit gun aiming at the creatures head. The scorpian clamps its claws on Yusuke's waist attempting to crush him. Yusuke screams in pain as the thing tightens its grip.

Suddenly a blue energy shot is fired destroying the scorpians left limb. The scorpian turns its head giving X a death glare it eyes glowing red with fury. Throwing Yusuke aside it regenerates its missing limb then claws at X. X jumps back and fires a few shots not doing any good. The creature's tail slams hard on the ground inches from X. X powers up his cannon waiting for the tail to lift. The tail lifts giving X a clear veiw of the scorpians head and fires. The scorpian with amazing speed jumps out of the way clinging to the ceiling. X looks up with shock. "How can it..." X's sentence was cut short as the scorpian detaches itself to the ceiling and thrusts it left claw aiming at X. X move out of the as the claw shatters on impact with the stone floor. Regnerating its claw the creature resumes its attack on X thrusting its claws forward forcing X to move back. X's back reaches the wall of the temple ensuring his capture. The scorpian slowly raises it sharp skeletal tail over X's head savoring the moment. Quickly the tail quickly comes down ready to make its kill. X throws both hand up catching the tail the force of the impact breaks the ground. X struggles with the tail inching towards his face. Looking at the firey eyes of the creature remebering how easily it regenated itself but feared Yusuke's and his blasts to the head. With all his might X lifts the tail with his right arm causing it to cut deep into his hand as chemicals begin to flow down it. X push aside the pain and fires rapidly at the skull shattering it. The Scorpian falls to peices pulling up a cloud dust. From the debrie a firey bird flies out and floats into the next room. X collapses to the ground exhausted from the battle.

"X!" Yuske runs over as fast as he can clutching his sides. "X are you alright?"

X looks up smiling, "Yeah. Yeah I'm alright. How is everyone else?" X asks.

"They're all fine. Kuwabara is a little dazed, Hiei and Kurama had the wind knocked out of them but everyone is fine. There waiting at the door as Kurama heals there wounds." Yusuke lifts X's right are over his shoulder and carries X to the door way. There the five sat resting before their fight with final gaurdian. "So I guess I'll handle the fifth gaurdian." Yusuke says leaning back. "This has been one wild adventure. I have to admit I'd hate to think what would happened it if you weren't here X. You saved Kaiko twice, saved my life..."

"Brought Botan and I together." Hiei cut in.

"You've done alot for all of us. After we get that Ruby and save Koenma I taking us out to celebrate X. The one who went from Maverick Hunter to Spirit Detective." Everyone around X nodded in approval of Yusuke's idea. X smiles lightly at his new friends. His friends were all making a big deal out of how little he had done it almost felt like home.

Looking at all of them X says,"We all have a part in this adventure. Don't give me all the credit. Besides its not over yet." Everyone became serious nodding in agreement.

Everyone stands up rejuvinated from the last battle ready to face the last gaurdian. Hiei takes the first step into the hall. Suddenly the hall begins to light up as firey images appear on the wall. Hiei jumps back in surprise watching as the fire stays on the walls lighting the heroes way. Hiei slowly takes a step forward when a hand grabs his arm. Hiei quickly turns around and finds X's hand connected to his arm. "I'll go. My armor can handle the heat longer than any of you."

Hiei shoves X arm off and states, "You can last longer in fire then any of them but I'm inmmune." Hiei takes in a deep breath and takes a step into the hall. Nothing changes in the hall so Hiei carefully walks deeper in the hall. About halfway through Hiei motions its safe come through. Everyone carefully walks through the hall making sure not to touch the walls. Being in the hall everyone was able to clearly see the images on the wall. Made in fire was a story of a hunter firing and arrow piercing a Pheonix's heart and taking its heart to the tribe giving it great power. Up ahead came the entrance to the fifth and final gaurdian. Cold sweat appeared on Yusuke's brow as he became ready to face whatever was behind that door. Entering the fifth room every stops at a sound they never thought to hear in this place. It was the sound was of a young man crying.

Yusuke was the first to step into the room curious at the crying. Walking deeper into the room the wailing became louder when he found an Incan warrior kneeled down crying in front of a gold tower with a large heart shaped ruby at the top. Yusuke takes another step his foot makes a grinding noise in the sandy floor. The warrior turns around revealing its rotting face causing everyone to back away in surprise. The left eye was missing revealing the socket. His right jaw was missing his skin revealing the bone. On the warriors rotting face was what appeared to be smile. "Are you here for the Pheonix heart?" The warrior asks with hope in his voice. Yusuke unable to speak nods yes to the question. The warrior gives out a loud cheer yelling, "At long after two centuries of waiting you have finally come to set me free!"

"What are you taking about?" Yusuke asks with confusion.

The warrior gave Yusuke a serious look. "Long ago I saw firey bird in the sky. Afraid I quickly pull out an arrow shot it out of the sky. The bird screamed in pain as it landed in the field. I ran to the landing site and found the most beautiful bird dying. The bird had red feathers with orange tips. I had realized I shot down a legendary bird known throughout are village. The bird lowered its head giving its final wail before bursting into flames. I covered my eyes to shield it from the light when the fire died down they're was a large ruby the very same before you. I took the ruby back to my tribe and told them of my tale. Upon hearing this I was given a heroes feast and the village treated me like a king." The warrior paused a while as tears began well up again. "But as time went on I found that I could not age nor die. My family went on to the next world but here I was immortal. The wise man at the time claimed that because I had taken a pheonixs immortality I then became immortal. When the Spainards came the ruby was placed in my trust to gaurd it against those who would take it. It was said that along with my duty it was also my punishment for the one who obtains the ruby will end my suffering." The warrior kneels down in front of Yusuke crying tears of joy. "Now after two centuries you and your group have been the only ones to make it this far." The warriors voice changes from joy to viciousness as he says, "So now comes the final battle." The warrior moves his right hand at his side quickly pulling out a stone dagger with a pheonix on it and swings it across Yusuke's chest.

"What the Hell?" Yusuke shouts clutching his wound. The warrior charges the dagger in hand aimed for Yusukes heart. Yusuke grabs his opponents right arm of his attacker and falls back throwing the warrior over his body. Yusuke quickly stands and powers up his spirit gun. Getting a clear shot the blue energy comes from his finger flying straight towards the warrior. The warrior jumps over the blast and falls towards Yusuke's head. Yusuke moves back quickly barely missing the attack. As soon as the warrior stands up Yusuke upper cuts the warrior knocking him seven feet into the air. Just before the warrior falls he thrust his left hand catching his balance. Regaining his stance he charges at Yusuke his dagger aimed at Yusukes throat. Yusukes backs away from the warriors slice and moves in. The two dance around with such speed that dust picking up around them. The dust engulfs the two warriors as each one tries to make a critical hit. After a while of fighting Yusuke realizes that he and his opponent were to equal in fighting and there was only one was to end it. Yusuke pulls back and begins to power up as energy surrounds him pushing all solid objects away. The warrior believing Yusuke is about to shoot his energy at him again charges ready to dodge at any moment. Yusuke waits paitiently for his attacker to get close enough to launch the final blow. The warrior raises his dagger as Yuskes right fist is engulfed in the energy he collected. Both warriors make their move to strike the warriors dagger digs into Yusukes left shoulder as Yusukes fist goes into the warriors stomach. The warrior flies back into a wall as Yusuke collapse to the ground. Everyone to their fallen comrad to see a growing red spot on his shoulder Kurama moves in quickly and begins to heal the wound. Yusuke opens his eyes slowly and asks,"Did I win?"

"Yes you did." A voice calls from behind them. Everyone turns to see the cursed warrior. "I am defeated and the ruby is yours. Thank you all of you for setting me free." With that said the warrior smiles as his body slowly begins turns to dust and falls to the floor. Yusuke stands and everyone lowers their head giving the warrior a moment silence and wish him peace. After paying there respects X grabs the ruby and everyone leaves the temple in peace.


	14. Another Battle At Saint Beast Castle

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Sarah.

Another Battle At Saint Beast Castle

Yusuke looks out at the old ruins of Saint Beast Castle reminising about the last time he was here. Yusuke had just come back after a six month training period with his teacher Genkai. Yusuke was going to a movie with Keiko and Kuwabara when he noticed they were being followed. Not to worry Keiko he and Kuwabara made up a story saying they would catch up with her later. Of course they never did, Yusuke and Kuwabara had to save the city from a bunch of deadly insects that turned people into zombies. Yusuke and Kuwabara were greeted by an army of cloaked creatures that nearly defeated them when Hiei and Kurama appeared scaring the creatures away. That was a big adventure for him. It was the first with all four of them together as a team.

X stared at the castle. The castle was standing tall infront of the moon casting a dark and evil shadow. To X it looked more like a tower than a castle. If fact far away It looked like Mushroom tower. Repliforce went to war with the world in an attempt for their own nation. Zero was on a mission to cut off supplies so X was assigned to investigate a secret labratory. The labratory was a tall tower in Panama with many deadly vines surrounding it. X enter the tower carefully only to be greeted by a spiral staircase and mushroom machines. X started to fire but the mushroom heads repelled his attacks. X had to take many hits in order to make contact past the shields. The whole tower had been one large obstacle course to which he was greatful to escape. X had hoped this castle was nothing like Mushroom Tower.

The five formed a battle plan. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei would find Koenma while Yusuke and X would see Awssir. X gave Kurama a short wave radio to signal X and Yusuke enter first to distract Awssir so the others could make their way to Koenma. Yusuke leads the way to where Kurama fought Genbu the rock Demon. Standing in the center of the room was a falcon demoness with long silver hair and metallice blue wings. "Greetings I am Shausta. I was sent to be the welcome wagon. Where are the others?" She asks raising his left eye brow.

"We decided to keep the the delivery short." X said quickly. "We don't want to put anyone else in danger."

Shausta smiles coldly and replies "Of course. Follow me." Shausta leads the the group to the top of the tower where Awssir stood waiting. Shausta leaves her brother enters where her brothers henchmen and Koenma were. Koenma was in the far back tied up and gagged wearing an unhappy look. Shausta stands next to him and says silently. "Your rescue party is coming." Then dissapears through a secret entrance.

Awssir stares hard at his two foes. One knocked him out the tournament preliminaries making him look like a fool while the other interfered with his plans twice forcing him to swallow his pride and call his sister. Soon he would have his revenge. All he needed to do was get that heart. Awssir eyes eyes stay locked on the two as he asks "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Its in the bag." Yusuke says staring at right back.

"Where is Koenma?" X asks stepping forward.

For the first time since their arrival Awssir's expression changes from the death glare to a cruel smile as he replies, "He is in good company. Now give me the Heart."

"Why? What powers does it posses?" X asks hoping to buy time.

Filling with rage Awssir shouts, "**GIVE ME THE HEART OR I'LL ORDER KOENMAS DEATH!"**

Seeing no other option Yusuke tosses the bag to Awssir who quickly caught tearing the bag apart with an insane look in his eyes. There Awssir holds the ruby with eyes similar to that of a child at Christmas. **"AT LAST! I FINALLY HAVE THE HEART. THE POWER OF THE PHEONIX IS MINE!"** Laughing madly Awwsir places the heart in the center of his chest as the ruby attaches its self to his skin. Suddenly fire sprouts from the ruby covering the laughing Awssir.

The other three heroes were running down the hallway following Hiei since he was reading Koenma's mind. Reaching halfway where Koenma was the three suddenly everyone stop sensing something disturbing. Kuwabara and Kurama were sensing a powerful force where Yusuke and X were. The two had to save Koenma quickly so they could help their comrads.

Hiei felt the power rising but that wasn't the reason he stopped. Hiei felt anothers mind. The mind of Shausta the one who attacked his love putting her in a coma. Shausta knew all the Spirit Detectives were there and was leaving before things got out of hand. Little did she know Hiei had found her and was coming after her and would kill her. Hiei leaves the group in anger wanting to avenge his love.

Kurama was the first of the duo to shake away the sense of power rising and focus on the mission. Looking to his left Kurama notices that Hiei was gone. "Kuwabara, did you see where Hiei went?"

Kuwabara looks around with surprise. "No I was distracted by someone power increasing."

"As was I." Kurama says grimly.

"Great how can we find Koenma now?"

Kurama smiles and replies, "By my sense of smell. Were close enough that I can sense Koenma." Kurama leads the way as Kuwabara follows. Kurama stops suddenly at a door raising his hand to stop Kuwabara. Kurama backs up and whispers,"There are three. One large reptile demon, another humanoid that I can't tell and a sort of worm like creature." Kurama pulls out a seed and grows a daffodill with sharp teeth in the center. "Kuwabara, I need you to charge the door catching them off gaurd. I'll back you up." Kuwabara nods in understanding and stands infront of the door. Setting himself up he charges breaking through the door. Kurama rushes in tossing the flower at the worm creature killing it on instant. The lizard charges Kuwabara only to be knocked to the ground with one punch. Arctus pulls out an ice sword in defense. Kurama steps forward and says,"Surrender your are hardly a match for me." Arctus puts his sword back and kneels in surrender. Kuwabara frees Koenma as Kurama places a plant like cage over the two captives. Koenma gaurds over the prisoners as the two heroes head to Yusuke and X hoping they were not to late.

Shausta made her way to the exit of the castle almost home free. Shausta could feel that her brother obtained his stupid ruby and was growing more powerful by the second. Shausta knew that with her brothers new found it would only be a matter of time before she became a target. The two had hated eachother for the longest time and though Shausta was stronger Awssir still wanted her dead. At first Shausta was surprised when his Arctus called her stating her brother wanted to hire her. Her surprise was pushed aside when she found that he needed her help to get that ruby. Awssir had been obessed over the Pheonix Heart ever since he heard the tale. Now that he had it Shausta realized she was in a lose, lose situation whether Awssir would kill her or she would be arrested. One step away from the exit Shausta hears,"Leaving so soon. I thought you could stay awhile and play."

Shausta turns to find Hiei glaring at her. Smiling Shausta replies, "This place was becoming a little wild so I thought I would leave before it got out of hand."

Hiei pulls his sword out eyes still locked on Shausta. "I know who are. You were the one who took Koenma and buried Botan. Botan was in a coma for two days where I waited to tell her something important. Something I should have told her along time ago. Because of you I nearly lost Botan without telling her I love her."

Shausta stares back with an amused smile. "I know who you are as well. Your Hiei. You failed to defeat Makura at the demon tournament. You stayed as gaurdian of the demon realm until Rontos attacked and then you rejoined the spirit detective. But hearing you fell in love is quite a surprise. I always heard you were the lone demon type." Shausta spread out her wings getting ready for a fight. "Did you know that I could have come close to winning the Demon Tournament if I had entered. I thought of it but I really didn't want to become queen of the demons. Plus I like to keep low. Tell me do you still want your revenge or will you do the smart thing and let me go?"

"Heres your answer." Hiei charges toward swinging his blade. Shausta blocks with right wing then thrusts her left attempting to remove Hiei's head. Hiei pulls back having the edge of his hair cut. Hiei sets himself again and charges. The two warrior dance around both attemping to cut down the other. Their blades connect lighting the area with each impact both equal in speed and strength. Hiei realizes that Shausta wasn't bluffing about her power, but it didn't mean she wasn't over estimating it. Hiei ducks and throws a heavy uppercut following right kick knocking her to the ground. Taking this advantage he charges brining the sword down. Shausta quickly crosses her wings blocking the attack and sees her own openning. Shausta throws her knee up making direct contact with his groan then pushes back slicing his stomach. Hiei hits the ground his mind swirling in pain as blood covers the floor.

Shausta grabs Hiei by the back and says. "This is the attack I used against your girlfriend." Letting Hiei go Shausta screams before he hits the floor knocking him back into a wall." Smiling at her victory Shausta begins again to leave the building.

Suddenly out of the rubble Hiei charges his fist full of black fire. "Fist of the mortal flame!" Hiei shouts making full contact at Shausta's face. Shausta flies through the entrance of the Saint Beast castle. Shausta stands feeling where Hiei struck only to find shards of her beak missing. Her eyes slowly turned to Hiei who was barely standing because of the wounds. Hiei was hunched over holding his stomach as fresh blood came down his right ear from the scream. Shausta opens her wings and charges the wounded Hiei throwing him into a wall. Flying into the air Shausta fires three blade feathers at her opponent. Hiei watches carefully ready to take a gamble at victory. Clenching his right fist Hiei dodges the two feathers then strike with all his might on the edge of the third sending it right at Shausta. Shausta's eyes widen just before the blade makes contact with her right between the eyes and into the wall letting her lifeless body hang.

The fire ends immediatly revealing Awssir transformed glowing in power. His head and face were streaked in bed and silver. His back and wings were the same mettalic red on his face as the chest was silver. His eyes were red and insane with power. Smiling Awssir says, "I am now the most powerful being in all relms. Bow before me and and swear allegence to you new Emperor."


	15. Unbeatable Heroes

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Sarah.

Unbeatable Heroes

Yusuke and X stand there ground rufusing to bow before the villain. The two stare at their opponent ready to end his tranny. Both heroes charge full speed at Awssir fists ready to make a hit. Awwsir crosses his wings then quickly spreads them launching a wave of fire at his attackers. The two heroes fly back feeling the extreme heat from the attack. The two hit the ground hard then look forward to see Awssir charging at full speed grabbing his opponents faces and smashing their heads together. After getting over their wave of dizziness the two look around only to find Awssir was missing. "Where did he go?" Yusuke asks as he and X set themselves ready for any attack.

"Looking for me?" Awssir calls from the air. The two heroes look up to see Awssir throw a barage of fireballs towards them.

"ShotGun!"

"Scatter blast!"

The two heroes attempt to counter with their own barage. To their horror the fireballs over powers their attacks raining down on them. A large cloud of dust settles revealing Yusuke shirt half torn his burn marks cover his body, hair singe and grey from dust. Next to him was X blue armor dulled at the dust covering it. Cuts and burns surround his outer armor revealing the wires and circitry inside. Awssir laughs loudly at the site of the wornout heros. "It looks like you've reached your end."

X and Yusuke stare at the falcon demon hard. "I've been in tougher situations than this!" Yusuke shouts loudly.

"As have I." X replies to his comrads comment. "There is no way you can beat us." Filled with new strenght and power the X and Yusuke aim straight at Awssir ready to give one final attack.

"Fools!" Awssir screams "I'll show the true power of the Pheonix." Spreading his wings the ruby begins to glow readying its own attack. Yusuke and X fire their attacks as two blue beams of energy combine into one powerful beam shooting at incredable speed at their flying quarry. The ruby returns a beam of fire with a head of a bird. The beams collide in the center creating a struggle between the three. Awssir smiles seeing his prey before him losing their strength in their feeble attempt to overpower him. Awssir's fire began to push the heroes energy back slowly toying with them before they would die. With the fire inches from their face the two heroes refused to lose hope in themselves. Suddenly the heroes eyes widen as a twister begins to surround them. Once again their minds fuse focusing on everything important to them. Their friends, their loves, their morals flooding eachothers minds giving them far greater power than before. Awssir's eyes widen in fear feeling the immunse power the two were giving off.

Giving everything they had their blast became brighter than before plowing though the fire making direct contact to the ruby shattering it and blowing Awssir into the sky. The dust and light clear as the two wornout heroes fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Authors note; One more chapter with a surprise ending.


	16. This is my home

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

This is my home.

"I'm sorry. I have looked as hard as I could. There is no way to send you home." Koenma says softly looking down at X. X hangs his head low in saddness. He had a feeling that there wouldn't a way for him to get back the future. Such technologies and skill could not exist in the time he was in.

"Th-Thank you. I appreciate all that you've done for me." X says with a sad smile as he leave the room.

It had been one month after the fight with the demon Awssir. Kurama rushed in quickly healing Yusuke and rushing X to a repair room. Both made a fine recovery. The clean up clue after the battle found only shards of the ruby and assumed Awwsir was blown out of existance. Now relaxing at a ski resort X had just received the news from Koenma.

X steps onto the balcony looking down on Yusuke and Keiko snuggling on a couch in front of the fire. "Keiko?" Yusuke says silently. Keiko looks up at Yusukes nervous eyes wondering what he was up to. "We have known eachother since we were born. We have been through so much in our lives and you have done so much for me whether you knew it or not. And though I may not be very good at showing it I love you with all my heart and their is no one else in this universe that I want to spend my life with. What I'm asking is will you marry me?" Yusuke pulls a gold ring with a large blue stone in the center. Keiko's widen as he slips the ring on her finger. Keiko looks up a Yusuke giving him the most passionate he had ever felt.

X smiles at the couple with saddness wishing that was him and Alia. "I heard the news." A voice behind him breaks his thoughts. X turns to find Kurama standing behind. "I'm sorry."

X smiles and replies,"It'll be a big adjustment and I'll miss my friends but I've made new friends and found to be needed here. I'll be fine." Kurama smiles at X's optimisum. "So where is everyone?" X asks realizing how quiet it is.

Kurama smiles and replies,"Kuwabara took Yukina dancing, and Hiei and Botan went somewhere in the hills enjoying the scenery."

"So what can a couple of bachlors like us do?"

Kurama chuckles and replies,"Want to play a game of pool?"

"I would like that."X replies as Kurama heads to the game room. X turns to back to Keiko and Yusuke and smiles. "This is my home." X admits before following Kurama to the game room.

In a warehouse Awssir walks in slowly his left arm missing scars covering the left side of his face his right leg nothing but a stub. "It was mine." He weezes out. "I was invincible. I would have been unstoppable if it hadn't been for that blue robot." Awssir says in fury.

"Blue Robot?" A voice calls from the shadows. Awssir stands in fear finding a pair of red eyes staring at him. "What was the blue robots name?" The voice asks.

"Wh-Who are you?" Awssir asks in fear.

**"WHAT WAS HIS NAME?"** The voice calls out impatiently.

"I-I th-think h-h-he was c-called X." Awssir replies crouching in fear."

"X? Heh...Heh...**HAA.HAHAHAHAHA." **The voice laughs out a wicked laughter. **"X.HAHAHAHAHA...THE END.**

Author Note: Don't fret the Sequel is begin written even as you are reading this.


End file.
